Bagwis
}} Bagwis is one of the supporting characters and protagonists produced by GMA Network for the Mulawin saga. He also appeared in the First Book of Encantadia (2005). He is played by Zoren Legaspi. Connection to Encantadia Book 1 Avilan's spirit in a form of an eagle appears to Dakila and Bagwis and tells them that Danaya is in the mortal realm and needs help with the daughter of the Queen. Bagwis and Dakila arrived at where Danaya is at. She asks for help from the Mulawins as her niece, Lira, has died and are being surrounded by butterflies that will fetch her to her afterlife. The two then takes Danaya and Lira's dead body to Avila where the butterflies will not reach them easily. As they arrive, Danaya begs for Lira to wake up, but butterflies later reach Avila. Dakila tells her about a cure that can bring back Lira to life. Danaya asks where it can be found. Dakila said that she can get it from an Encantado imprisoned in Halconia. Bagwis accompanied Danaya to Halconia. Danaya suggests they split up so they can find the Encantado faster. Bagwis then says that they shouldn't split up because Halconia is dangerous but Danaya walks away from him to the different direction. Danaya then finds someone caged, it was Mercurio, the Encantado that has the cure for Lira. Danaya tries to free Mercurio but wonders where could the Ravena guarding him be, when suddenly the Ravena appears and fights Danaya. The Ravena weakens Danaya and she calls for Bagwis. Bagwis arrived and Danaya is on the floor, Bagwis fought and killed the Ravena. Danaya then gained consciousness and freed Mercurio. As a thank you, Mercurio gives her the cure she has been asking for. Danaya held Bagwis' hand and teleported back to Avila. Danaya then quickly spreads the dust on Lira's body. She asked Dakila why nothing seems to be happening. But butterflies suddenly become lesser and lesser. Lira's hand slightly moves and she later wakes up. Danaya talks to Bagwis about her missing Brilyante. Bagwis asked for more information. She said that it got snatched by a Mulawin. Bagwis says that it could be Avilan. Bagwis then finds Danaya worried. She tells him that she feels danger for Lira. Bagwis and Danaya then accompanied Lira to Anthony's house. Lira and Anthony talk. She tells her that she has to leave. Anthony insists in coming with her but Danaya knocks him unconscious from behind and tells her that he is a distraction from her being a future queen. They heard someone coming and leaves but before leaving, Lira took Anthony's necklace. Back in Avila, Lira brings out Anthony's necklace and looks at it. Bagwis asks her if it is from the human they've just visited. She said it is. She also said that it's as if that Danaya has a heart of stone. Bagwis tells her that Danaya is just abiding the rules of Lireo. Danaya, just outside the room, hears all this. Danaya and Dakila are talking when suddenly, an eagle landed. It communicated with Dakila. It was the spirit of Avilan. It said that Danaya should go to his grave in Avila. Bagwis took them to Avilan's grave. They reach Avilan's grave and Danaya starts digging. Lira wanted to help but Bagwis stopped her. Danaya, seeing that Mila and Bagwis were doing nothing other than staring at her, called them and asked for help. Bagwis said that she should work alone because she was the one summoned by Avilan. Lira and Bagwis smile at each other. After Danaya dug for quite a long time, a glow comes from Avilan's grave. Danaya finds an Asnamon medallion and shows it to Bagwis and Mila. called him.]] Dakila bids them farewell and Bagwis accompanied the Sang'gres to the Asnamon tree up to Encantadia. Before leaving, Bagwis tells Danaya that help would come from the Mulawins if the Diwatas needed it. Lira escaped from Danaya as she was bidding farewell to Bagwis to find her mother, Lira then ends up in the hands of the Hathors in Lireo. Danaya calls the Mulawins for help but they were unable to retrieve the Sang'gre. Trivia *His counterpart in the Encantadia requel is Lakan. Who also helped Danaya to get the remedy that can revive Lira. Both are also leaders of the Mulawin tribes that made appearances in both series (of their respective series). *Although he died in the Mulawin: The Movie which occured during Pirena's defection from Lireo, when he appeared in Book 1 he was still alive during the reign of Pirena *12 years after the 2005 series, Zoren became a part of Encantadia (2016) wherein he played the role of Emre. Gallery BagwisShot2.jpg|An optional infobox portrait for Bagwis. BagwisShot3.jpg|An optional infobox portrait for Bagwis. Category:Mulawins Category:Encantadia Characters